How many significant figures does $4.0389500$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${4.03895}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{4.0389500}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.